Penance
by Savvy0417
Summary: The night before Christmas eve, Jack has experienced a nightmare. A horrifying dream of what Sally is trying to tell him from before. Will his nightmare teach him a lesson and save Christmas or will it will be ruined thanks to him? Inspired by song penance by Device.


Penance

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN _NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRITSMAS_ EXCEPT TIM BURTON!**

**A/N: Hello peeps! Happy late Thanksgiving! I hope you guys like it. **

_**Italics means a characters P.O.V.**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Jacks P.O.V._**

Being the Pumpkin King is not an easy job. Nor the most exciting. It's all about the same, customary routine.

...

Want to take a wild guess?

...

It's about scaring everyone in Halloween Town. Pretty boring huh?

Let me get to my point here. I found a peculiar town which excited me. It was the complete opposite. I never knew something so different could attract me to this. It allured my curiosity by its exclusive environment they lived in. I hope to bring new ideas for next year. Something that can bring joy and scream everyone out of their pants.

I stumbled upon a town called _Christmas Town. _

A town full of holly and jolly. White twinkling shaped like stars fell from the sky. I think it's called a snowflake. Strands of rainbow-colored lights hanged on the roofs. Mistletoes hung on the ceiling.

It wasn't the presents, or the bone chilling atmosphere that thrilled me. It was a big fat man wearing a red and white suit. He had black boots, a matching hat, and long white beard.

Everyone says his name is _Santa Clause. _But I mispronounce it to _Sandy Claws._

But anyway I been trapped in that tower for who knows how long. Just thinking so hard on what this damn holiday means. I'm just thinking too hard. The answer was right in front of me. I have to be seen as _Santa Claus _not the_ Pumpkin King_. It's stupid and brilliant it just might work!

Still immortal or not, I still need my sleep. Zero, my ghost like dog followed me to my room as I strolled over to my drawers. I pulled a black pajama pant and a white shirt with a black bat. it's similar to my casual outfit.

Soon I was dressed, a yawn withdrawn from my mouth. I got underneath the blankets. My bed and covers are black as sin. I closed my eyes tightly as I felt a shiver down my spine _literally._

**_*Dream begins*_**

_My vision started to blur. Everything is black and I couldn't see a thing. Bright, neon lights flashed in front of me. Voo doo dolls and tiny skeletons screeched dreadfully. _

_Where am I? _

_Footsteps pitter pattered against the cold, stone floor. I pull myself forward but suddenly I been pulled back. I look down being tied down strained in chains and held on to a metal table. Wicked laughter echoed through the air. _

_"Well...well. If it isn't the only and only, Jack Skellington!" A deep and heinous voice called out. _

_"Oogie Boogie?" _

_"No shit. Who else do you think it is?" He spat out bugs on my face and body. Tiny daunting creatures crawled into my body and tickled my bones making me squirm. _

_"What do you want from me?" My teeth gritted._

_"Well I will tell you soon. Be patient bonehead! I have a surprise for you as well." He put his hands on his hips. _

_A fat man wearing red suit with white trimming and a long stocky white beard appeared from the shadow. _

_"Santa Clause? What are you doing here with Oogie? Don't you know that..?" My voice started to jitter and my mind started to spiral in turmoil._

_"Yes Jack. Him and I made a deal. A deal is that I get to torture you as long as you comprehend this." _

_"A deal? Enlighten me." Still bewildered, asking him to give me more details. _

_"With pleasure. Santa will you like to do the honors." Santa smirked as he pulled down the lever. A young rag doll pulled down in metal chains with a lock. Her eyes danced with plead and agony. Boiling liquid from down below making her wriggle in distress. _

_"Sally!" _

_"Now here is the deal. I have a key here that will set her free." Oogie put his arm around me as he put a stainless steel key in my hand._

_"I will do anything as long as you let my dear friend go." I held the key that is being guarded in my hands. _

_"Anything?" _

_"Yes anything. I just want to be forgiven from my penance." Tears pooled in my eyes. Apprehension pounded me to let all my emotions trapped inside me begging to be liberated. _

_"Jack you must promise to** never** steal another holiday ever again!" Santa pulled my jacket as he spoke in a severe, enraged tone. _

_"I do what I must. But can you make the nightmares go away?" The green burlap sack pulled out a Christmas tree with broken shards of ornaments embellished. _

_I started to gulp knowing what's going to happen. He grabbed key from me and gave it to the hefty man. I released a sigh hoping my dearest friend will be safe from this atrocious place. _

_"Oh course! I know just a thing to make it all gone." Oogie pulled me towards him with his piercing eyes gazing into my soul. _

_H__e untied me and then secured me again. Demolished glass intruded into my bones making me bleed. Blood stained my outfit as it steamed down to my feet. His slimy snake tongue began to wrap around my neck. It sludge a trail down my neck making me quiver in angst. _

_Santa started to lit up the tree from the stem as the flames crawled slowly approaching me. The blazing fire is burning me alive shriek in dismaying terror._

_Screams and impish guffawed was heard across the room. _

**_*Dream ends*_**

I woke up screaming, holding the covers closely to me. Then cold liquid ran down my face. My fingers touched my bony cheeks and I realized they were tears! I can' t remember the last time I cried. I felt my ribs were about to collapse.

My head starting to ache in throbbing pain. A memory that struck me in the chest. Her frightened voice rang through my ears.

_There was smoke... and fire!_

That means Sally is right! So this my fault not hers. I can't believe how much of an ass I am now. Just thinking Christmas was actually a good idea. She knew all along this was going to be a nightmare for Halloween Town.

_She was trying to warn me all this time..._

"I got to stop Christmas!" I sat straight up and knitted my brows together.

* * *

**Peace out everyone! xD**


End file.
